Doctor Who: AD
by NikNakPaddyWaKGiveTheDocABoner
Summary: After Doomsday, a better summary will be found inside, basically I hated the way series 2 ended so decided to take matters into my own hands and created my own series 3 :P Warning! Spoilers for previous 2 series CHAPTER ONE HAS BEEN EDITED!
1. Chapter 1

**Doctor Who: After Doomsday**

**I said I would write a bigger story so here we go...**

**You will need to read my one-shot fic before reading this as it is set after Doomsday n if you haven't read my Doomsday Rewritten you won't have a clue what is going on lol.**

**I am going to write this as though it was a series. There will a Christmas special sort of thing (yeah I know it's the middle of summer) and then 13 'episodes' after that. I wont write it in a script style though, just like a normal story. I will do a summary at the beginning of each chapter. I will split each episode up into three chapters.**

**Summary: It has been two months after the events at Torchwood. Rose is settling into a life with the Doctor but without her family. Remembering something her mother said she makes a decision. A decision that will lead her and the Doctor on yet another perilous adventure...**

**Disclaimer: The rock is still stubborn n I still don't own Doctor Who :(**

**Christmas Special: The Night Before Chaos**

The building had been abandoned years ago, no one had knocked it down or renovated it. It had just been left to gather dust. It was the kind of place you would walk past on your way to the shops and not give a second glance, that is if you were to notice it at all.

It was the perfect place for someone to hide.

What used to be the large and attractive living room of the house was now filled with dirt and dust. The sad remainders of a floral wall paper hung torn and filthy around the walls. Muck filled in the cracks of the floorboards. There was no furniture save an old wooden chair that sat right in the center looking rather out of place.

A tall figure walked into the room. They wore a long black hooded cloak that disturbed the dust as they moved purposefully towards the chair.

A rustling went around the room and out of the shadows stepped twenty or so figures all dressed in similar garb.

The figure stepped onto the chair, using it as a podium to address the others that were gathered around the walls

"Tonight my sons, you will become the lord's of this world, your children shall be conceived and our race will live on to become supreme!"

A loud clicking sound ran through the room, the sound seemed to convey glee, excitement and anticipation for whatever was going to be carried out that night.

xxxxx

Rose and the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and into a dark but white, cold wold. A few late night shoppers pushed their way through the snow but apart from that the streets were empty.

Laughter and singing could be faintly heard coming from a nearby pub.

"Well Rose you said you changed your mind and wanted to visit Earth again so here we are," He took her hand and they began to walk away from the TARDIS, "Ah Christmas eve, nothing like a good party, roasted chestnuts, drink, annoying songs and Christmas trees to raise your spirits. I remember last Christmas, saved the world in Howard's pyjamas, and there was that satsuma, always love the satsuma Rose, it's a good source of vitamins."

The Doctor continued to ramble on about satsumas while Rose stared at everything around her. It had been an entire two months since they last set foot on Earth. Originally Rose had thought it would be too hard to come back. After all her family had gone. Her mum, Jackie, her sort of but not really dad, Pete and her once half boyfriend, Mickey, were now living their life in another universe parallel to this one yet so far away. However one evening, she had walked back to the TARDIS with the Doctor, laughing and joking about there latest scrape with danger, when suddenly out of the blue a cold, lonely feeling had hit her. She had remembered something her mother had said about her. About how she would keep on traveling, forgetting her past life on Earth until she was no longer Rose Tyler. She had told the Doctor and here they were, he didn't argue against her decision, in fact he seemed to fully support it. Rose had a feeling that the Doctor had known she would want to come back to Earth as soon as she first told him she didn't.

Looking up Rose realized that he was staring at her as if expecting her to answer something.

"What?"

The Doctor gave her a quizzical look, "I asked if you wanted to join a party, however it appears you were more interested in what ever you was going on inside your head, you alright?"

Rose shook herself out of her thoughts, "I'm fine," she paused for a bit thinking, "I guess it would be nice to join a party, but, we can't."

"Sure we can!" The Doctor said cheerfully, "if that's what you want, I mean it's a bit domestic for me but hey I'm unpredictable I am, no telling what I'm going to do next. Sometimes, Rose, even I don't know and I'm a genius." He grinned cheekily at Rose causing her to smile widely at him.

"No Doctor," she faced him and with her free hand began absentmindedly smoothing out the invisible creases on his jacket, "I mean it might be fun but I'm dead remember, what would people think if I appeared at a party."

She continued to smile at him, but the Doctor gave her a knowing look and hugged her, "I'm sorry Rose"

"What for, you never done anythin."

"Well, because of silly old me you can't ever go back to having a normal life."

Rose pulled out of the hug, putting her hands on the Doctors arms and looked at him sternly, "Doctor, how many times do I have to tell you," She took a deep breath before continuing in a slow, serious tone, "I'm never leavin you."

The Doctor smiled warmly and opened his mouth as if to reply when a loud, terrified scream interrupted him.

"Is it just me Rose Tyler or did that scream sound like the one of those sort of suspicious screams we like to investigate?"

Bouncing, in an impatient manner, on the balls of his feet, like a child waiting to receive a bar of candy,the Doctor looked to Rose waiting for her to reply.

Rose answered by grabbing his hand. "Come on then Doctor what are you waiting for, Christmas?"

The Doctor gave his trademark grin and they ran off hand in hand towards the direction of the scream.

xxxxx

The woman backed up until she was pressed against the wall of the alleyway. She began to sob as the creature advanced upon her. It's crimson eyes glowed menacingly. She could see and feel it's warm, sticky breath, it was so close.

It lunged one of it's arms forward and dug it's large silver claws into her stomach, she screamed again, this time in pain as well as fright. She felt a strange sensation as though a liquid was being pumped into her body.

The creature removed it's hand.

A nasty look, close to a smirk played on it's reptilian features. Placing it's other hand across her stomach it healed the wound made only seconds earlier.

Before it could do anything else the woman cried out in relief as two figures, Rose and the Doctor, ran into the alley. Turning around the creature growled in annoyance and jumped. Landing on the roof of one of the houses it looked down glaring at Rose before running away. Rose felt her blood run cold but she shrugged the feeling of as just her being paranoid.

The woman groaned slightly and collapsed in a heap on the snow. Rose and the Doctor ran to her side. Both of them crouched down and the Doctor felt for the woman's pulse.

"Doctor what was that thing, what did it do?"

"I don't know, I didn't get a proper look at it, did you? As for what it did, I'd say nothing, I think this woman is suffering from what most people would call shock."

"We can't just leave her here."

"Well we could quite easily but it wouldn't be very nice," the Doctor grinned.

"Well I say we sort her out and then go find out what that thing was." Rose looked at the Doctor expectantly.

"By asking the neighbors I presume?"

Rose shoved the Doctor playfully causing him to loose his balance and fall backwards into the cold, wet snow.

"Oi!" He exclaimed in a tone that ranged between surprise and annoyance, standing and brushing himself off, Rose just laughed at him.

The Doctor ignoring her, got the sonic screwdriver out from his pocket, held it into the air and turned it on.

"Hmmm well the creature hasn't left energy traces of any sort. This might be a hard one to resolve."

Rose looked thoughtfully up at the roof of the building that the creature had jumped too, a smile crept onto her face and she turned to the Doctor smugly, "For a genius you aint that bright."

"Hey watch your mouth miss! I'll have you know that-"

"Doctor!"

"Rose cut him off sharply before he began rambling again, she may find it cute when he did that but now wasn't the time, "Doctor the snow..."

The Doctor's face lit up with realization, "Of course!" He exclaimed slapping his forehead, "It will have left tracks."

There was a groan and they both looked down at the momentarily forgotten woman.

"Wass goin on?" Her speech was slurred and groggy, "Wha' happened, wer am a?"

Shaking her head she began to stand up, Rose went to help her but as soon as the woman was on her feet she clutched her stomach and fell back down on the snow.

The Doctor, all humor gone from his face, bent down and scanned the sonic screwdriver, that he was still holding, over the woman's stomach. The devise emitted a bleeping sound. Looking decidedly worried by this, he handed the screwdriver up to Rose and placed his hands either side of the woman's head, he took a deep breath before beginning to read her mind. A few short moments later the Doctor stood up a concerned look on his face, he turned to Rose and when he spoke his voice was solemn.

"I think I know what is going on."

**Oooooh something has got the Doctor worried. I have it all planned out so you will find out exactly what is going on as soon as I can update and then after that you will find out how they solve it.**

**So uh Merry very early Christmas.**

**Reviews make me smile cough cough nudge nudge :P**

**Chibi Nightmare**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it has taken so long to update but my Internet access was taken away by my dear daddy :( On the plus side you get a nice long chapter oh and as I have written the final part you will get that up in a couple of days, I want some feedback for this update fist though, just so I know this isn't a waste of my time :) **

**Disclaimer: Me no own Doctor Who...yet grins evilly **

_Recap_

_The Doctor, all humor gone from his face, bent down and scanned the sonic screwdriver, that he was still holding, over the woman's stomach. The devise emitted a bleeping sound. Looking decidedly worried by this, he handed the screwdriver up to Rose and placed his hands either side of the woman's head, he took a deep breath before beginning to read her mind. A few short moments later the Doctor stood up a concerned look on his face, he turned to Rose and when he spoke his voice was solemn._

"_I think I know what is going on."_

**The Night Before Chaos- part 2**

Before the Doctor had chance to explain what was happening the night came alive with terrified cries. He quickly stood up, picking the woman up he cradled her in his arms. There was nothing he could do like this, he had to get back to the TARDIS. More importantly he had to get Rose back.

"Come on Rose, run!" He shouted to her.

"Doctor! What's goin on?" Rose shouted to him as they ran through the streets. Looking around her she saw another of those creatures, she knew this was different because it was taller and bulkier. She stopped running and stared in horror as it knocked a child to the ground before leaping on it's mother. A shout from the Doctor pulled her back to reality.

"ROSE COME ON! WE NEED TO GET BACK TO THE TARDIS! NOW!"

Rose began running again, she ran right past another creature, it lunged at her but she ducked, it flew right over her head and landed in a heap in the snow. Rose picked up her pace, the Doctor was carrying someone yet he was well ahead of her.

The doctor stood waiting for Rose, ushering her into the TARDIS, he shut the doors and breathed a sigh of relief.

"You alright?" He asked, concerned

"Yeah you?" Rose went to the console and leaned against it, getting her breath back.

"I'm fine, I want to get her sorted though," His eyes went to the woman in his arms.

"Doctor what were those things?"

"Follow me and I'll tell you."

xxxxx

Shareen had been visiting a friend. What had started off a few drinks and a good gossip had turned into a nightmare. She and Keisha sat huddled behind the sofa while Keisha's brother, Jay stood by the door of the flat with a baseball bat raised above his head. They could here people screaming in the other apartments.

"Jay?" Shareen whispered, "is it still there?"

"It's just gone into another room, no wait, it's back in the hall, I reckon there may be more than one of them out there now. I aint sure though, there's too much noise."

"Jay." It was Keisha this time, she stood up from behind the sofa, her eyes begging with her brother. "Jay please get away from the door."

"You heard the news guy Keish, he said those creatures aint so interested in guys, that they were just knocking them out the way and going for the women. I aint letting them get you. Now you and Shareen should go into the bathroom or something, there aint a lock on the door but you can try and barricade it with something.," he saw the look of disbelief his sister gave him, "I'll be fine Keish."

Shareen slowly stood up, "He's right Keish, there aint nothin we can do, now lets get going."

"But-"

"Keish how many times," Shareen smiled despite the situation, "Don't mess with the designated driver."

Keisha nodded reluctantly as Shareen took her hand and pulled her towards the bathroom door.

xxxxx

They went to the small med bay in the TARDIS, Rose had only been in there once before. They had been on one of their adventures and she had received a rather nasty scratch on the back. The Doctor had taken her and sorted it out. She smiled at the memory, Mickey had walked into the room and found Rose in the Doctor's arms just as he placed a kiss to her forehead, she had been shirtless giving Mickey completely the wrong idea.

The Doctor placed the woman on the table in the centre of the room. He then went to a cupboard and rooted about for a couple of minutes before he stepped back holding a syringe and a litre bottle filled with a thick blue liquid.

"Never thought I would have to use this stuff."

"Doctor are you gonna tell me what those creatures were?"

"Ferskella." He said simply. "They are a race that conquer others by sending an army to each city on the victim planet. The armies consist of only males. The male Ferskella has a sort of." He paused thinking for the right words, "reproductive venom that is stored in glands in their right arm they inject the venom through the claws on their right hand. They then heal the wound using a sort of healing serum stored in a gland in their left arm. The serum also wipes about ten minutes of your memory." He said all this darkly. He had an obvious distaste for the Ferskella.

"Reproductive, what do you mean by that?"

"It's pretty amazing stuff, it can become compatible with every specie's female egg cell, it mutates the egg and in twenty four hours you have a brand new baby Ferskella."

Rose looked at the Doctor with a shocked expression, "Are you saying they conquer races by making woman pregnant with alien children?"

"Yes, the children rip their way out of the host when they are done. Think that film with the cat. Meanwhile the 'fathers' deal with the males of the planet. Then the armies go back home to the women who are the dominant sex and orchestrate the whole invasion while on the Ferskella home world. They leave the children behind with two pure bread Ferskella. Two adult Ferskella raise a whole planet of children. They raise them to be just like the rest of their kind." The Doctor's voice rose as he got angry, "They spread themselves throughout the entire galaxy without a single care as to what they are doing!"

Rose took this all in, they sounded absolutely horrible. Then a sudden thought occurred to her. This information didn't quite match what they had seen.

"Doctor you said armies. But I've only seen about five of these Ferskella and they were acting more like, I don't know, predators, than soldiers.

While the Doctor had been talking he had poured some of the blue liquid into a beaker, filled the syringe and injected the stuff into the woman's stomach. He looked up and Rose and grinned,

"I know, I was just telling you what the Ferskella were, you did ask. I don't think it's an invasion either, I reckon something else is going on. But anything to do with the Ferskella is bad. And," he added, "and I was worried that they would get you."

Rose rolled her eyes at him. "Doctor you had me seriously worried for a moment."

The Doctor grinned sheepishly, "Sorry."

"So how are we gonna stop these things, however many there are?"

"Easy." He grinned again.

His previous dark mood seemed to have vanished completely and there was only one reason why that Rose could think of.

He had a plan.

"We're going to find where these Ferskella have been hiding, were going to spray them with orange juice, and then we're going to get this anti-venom to everyone they have attacked."

"Orange juice?" Rose asked sceptically.

"Remember your five a day Rose, fruit is good, fantastic even. Except Ferskella have a rather large dislike for orange juice."

"Why?"

It makes them have an allergic reaction and melt. It's the citric acid, even a drop is dangerous to them."

"Sounds like the Slitheen and their vinegar thing. But why orange juice."

"Well it contains citric acid."

"Well duh I knew that but surely other stuff does too."

The Doctor who had his back to her while he cleaned the syringe at the sink, turned and grinned at her,

"I like oranges."

xxxxx

Shareen and Kiesha were crouched down in the bathroom, holding tightly to each other's hands. Neither of them could stop themselves from shaking. Five minutes ago, though it seemed like an eternity, they had heard the front door of the flat break open and then Jay had shouted and that creature had roared. Then it had gone silent. Neither of them had wanted to think of what could happen if one of those _things_ got to them. But wanting something doesn't mean you will get it. Shareen couldn't help thinking of their bodies, bloodied and mangled lying on the floor. The girls waited with baited breath as footsteps approached the door.

Closer.

Closer.

They stopped.

There was a knock on the door, "Girls?"

There was a flurry of movement as the two of them moved the laundry basked and wooden drying rack they had placed in front of the door. Not a very good barricade but that is the best they could do with what they had in the bathroom. They burst out and the burly black boy was almost knocked over as they both wrapped their arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Jay oh my god what happened, is it dead, what happened?!" Keisha sobbed into her brother's neck.

Jay was stroking her hair trying to calm her, his eyes met with Shareen's and she knew what was going to come next.

"I hit it, pretty hard, it ran off, but it might come back. As for the others, I dunno, it's all pretty quiet out there, we need to get somewhere safe."

Shareen brightened at this, she knew were safe was. Whenever she had fallen out with her parents or had been dumped, in fact whenever she had been in any kind of trouble she would always go to see her best mate, Rose. Of course Rose was traveling now, with her boyfriend or whatever, still the Tyler flat had been a second home to Shareen at times and was much closer than her own flat. Yes that sounded like a good place to go. They would wait and have a cup of tea and a chat with Jackie and wait for all this to blow over.

xxxxx

It was evident from the beginning that the Doctor hadn't quite thought his plan through. Alright Rose thought, there were plenty of places you could get orange juice, Tesco for instance. Also there was probably ways of spraying it all over those creatures, it depended on how many of them there were really and if there was a store selling water pistols nearby. No, that wasn't that huge a problem, but the anti-venom was. Not only was London a big place but the victims wouldn't be able to remember if they had been attacked or not. So that gave Rose and the Doctor just under twenty four hours to find the victims and inject them with the cure. That led to another problem, they had a litre bottle of the stuff, that was all, Rose hoped it would be enough.

"Right then!" The Doctor announced cheerfully as he stepped into the control room, in his arms he held a cardboard box.

Rose got up from the comfy, worn sofa by the control panel and walked over to the Doctor, she peered curiously into the box, what she saw was rather unexpected,

"Water balloons?"

The Doctor laughed in a good humored manner, Rose just looked at him incredulously. Then she got it, "Ahhh," she said holding up a finger in the manner of someone who had just discovered something, "Orange juice balloons."

The Doctor grinned, "Right! Arm yourself!"

xxxxx

Orange juice water balloons, Rose decided, was definitely first place on the scoreboard of ridiculous, brilliant plans. She lobbed another, pink this time, at one of the Ferskella. It just missed and exploded on the ground by the Ferskella's foot, it was enough, the Ferskella on seeing Rose turned from the black teenager it had been attacking and went for her instead. On turning it stepped in the now orange patch of snow. It screamed in agony. A sound that reminded Rose of a wailing cat. The creature started to hop about on one scaly foot. Rose had to turn away, firstly because the Doctor once again that night well ahead of her and secondly because the creature was starting to melt, from it's foot upwards. It was as though it had been lowered in acid, which, Rose thought, was pretty close to the truth.

"Three down, and who knows how many more to go!" The Doctor announced as Rose caught up with him. Police sirens could be heard in the distance.

"'K so we are running through London getting any Ferskella we see, but eh where are we running to?"

The Doctor put the cardboard box, which he had been carrying under one arm, down on the ground. He then stuck a hand into his coat. He pulled it out to reveal a little leather case that was very familiar to Rose,

"Doctor, what's the physic paper got to do with anythin."

"I'm remembering the address on it."

"What address?"

"Well," The Doctor began "I decided that for once in my very long, complex life that I was going to follow the advice of a certain little ape."

Rose was utterly clueless as to what he was going on about.

"Well as I said earlier that the Ferskella seem to have away of hiding their life patterns, energy or whatever you want to call it."

"Get to the point." It was getting cold just standing there.

"I did a scan for alien tech."

Rose grinned at him, "Very Spock."

"I thought you would have figured that out anyway, did you honestly think that I would charge headlong into battle without first finding the location of our friends and the disgusting ickle babies?" He shook his head as though he was surprised at her stupidity. Rose knew he was only teasing her.

She took the paper from him and looked at the address. Her eyes widened in surprise, Rose knew exactly where this house was. She and her two best friends, Shareen and Keisha, when they were ten had spent a night in that house. It wasn't quite the house on haunted hill. In fact it was the house fifteen minuted from the Powell estate. That didn't stop it from being scary to ten year old girls, or boys for that matter. After all there were stories surrounding that place,

"Someone died there." Rose handed the Doctor back the psychic paper.

The Doctor gave Rose an intrigued look as he put the psychic paper, Really, a murder mystery?"

Rose laughed, "No just some kid who was killed, we all though it was his dad who done it, you know back in primary school, but then we all got older and we found out it was just some accident. You know that thing that you always get reminded of, that you mustn't touch an electrical socket with wet hands?"

The Doctor grinned, "Tell me about it, I was on Hastfa four, or was it Hastfa three, or perhaps it was Hastfa thirty four, Anyway they really should put their electrical sockets somewhere that isn't next to their water tanks. Apart from that it is really quite nice, perhaps I'll take you there sometime. Right as you were saying! This boy?"

"Well it turned out he ignored that advice, parents were devastated being it there only son and all, they just left."

"Well then as you seem the expert on this place, ladies first, lead the way. It's rather cold just standing here gossiping."

**Dun dun dun Orange juice, electrical shocks, baby aliens, no sign of Torchwood and why are Keisha, Shareen and Jay even in this story. Oh and why are they going to Jackie's if Jackie is gone well it may have something to do with the Doctor's bad parking skills. Well you can watch or rather read as these loose ends all get tied in the final installment of The Night Before Chaos! Oh yeah and if I have missed out on any plot holes please tell me, ta much.**


End file.
